


Birthday

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Birthday

Every bed made a different sound when you fell into it. Petals Around the Rose had always loved hearing them, for each was a promise of what was to come next. This instance, the soft fwoop of a feathered bed and the creak of wood, was no difference, though the Chosen of Jupiter only heard it in the back of her head. There were more interesting things to notice at the moment.  
  
Like the rich heavy aroma of sweat and ozone and energy that was uniquely the Crimson Guard's and made her cheeks blush every time she was this close to him, fallen over him. The thump of a heavy blue tunic following two satchels to the ground, the quieter flutter of a matching ribbon being removed from his throat as it fell to the groaning wood floor. The sharp breaths mingling together and wet sounds of their mouths.  
  
Like smooth, familiar orichalcum and thin lines, clinks in the armor that made the man beneath her shudder each time she ran her fingertips across them, following the lines always back to his face to cup his face while she continued to kiss him. It was easy to find such little trails of skin by touch, finding the cooler warmth of his shining body against the golden metal, the surprising softness that always made the Sidereal continue to smile as their mouths met with tongue and teeth, greedily seeking out whatever contact they could find.  
  
She could feel his hand in her hair, pulling out the ribbon in her hair and then his red eyes brightening as it all fell down past her, creating a curtain against the warm afternoon light and the rest of the world. The first time they had met again and he had said hello, she had been surprised at the transformation the Wyld had wrought in him. Crimson had sat there soon after they had found each other again, holding her as she had cried in confusion, but now, she found the mutations a thing of beauty, even with the frustrations they both suffered due to it.  
  
The Oracle's large hands crossed the swells of muscle on his chest, grimacing slightly at the lack of nipples to pinch at, the need to put pressure down to even let him know she was doing anything. The Solar always had to kiss her, lick her to actually feel her, his hands deadened by his armor, the same ones untying the ribbon around her neck and pushing off the cloth as he broke the kiss and leaned up.  
  
Petals winced at a sharp pain at the pulse of her throat, before leaning into Crimson's mouth, lips and red tongue soothing the bruise he left there. There were worse marks that could come from loveplay, according to the Lute, so the young Secrets simply slid her hands down to his belt and unbuckled it with clever fingers.  
  
"I practiced doing this." She smiled proudly as she yanked the belt from his waist, giggling as he rolled a claret eye up away from where he was still gently licking at her neck and arched an eyebrow. The Sidereal swatted the Dawn's head with a snort. "On myself, you ninny!"  
  
Crimson's lips twitched into a relieved smile before cupping a heavy breast and lifting it up, catching the clothed nipple in between his teeth. The fabric was enough of a barrier that the edge of his teeth only added pleasurable pressure as her hands pushed down his pants, before she extracted herself from him and slid down to her knees, onto the floor, sitting comfortably in between his muscular legs.  
  
"Petals-" The Solar began to balk, sitting up before freezing as the woman cupped his balls gently, his breath hitching just enough to tell Petals that he could feel it. The Sidereal nodded inwardly, savoring the moment of happiness before shutting her eyes and focusing, pulling on strings, seeking the precise one she wanted. She licked her lips and dipped her head, brushing her tongue across a thin, thin strip of unguarded skin on his inner thigh and trailing upward, letting her thoughts follow the lines of azure possibilities.  
  
The Auspicious Prospects for Serenity sang to her ears, guiding her hands to continue slowly toy with the paler gold skin as she could hear him begin to rasp. There was a sense of gratification beginning to well up in her as her cheek brushed against something warm and hardening with each pulse of his heart. She was doing this all by herself. The strands insisted that she was the only one who could actually do this to him, be trusted enough to even try. No other, man, woman, or Exalt, could have him at their mercy like she had him now. Petals turned her head to find her lips pressed against the base of his cock, and hummed approvingly to herself.  
  
It was coated in the same infernal orichalcum as the rest of him, but it felt... thinner there, and she could feel another small line of skin at the edge of her mouth. She ignored it.  
  
The Sidereal let her tongue stick out slightly and rose upward, shivering with excitement and curiosity. There was something she could do at the head, if she held him still... Something salty was at the crown of his head, a little bitter, but she could feel Crimson's hands gripping her shoulders and his hips thrusting skyward. Her hand caught his ass and squeezed as she wrapped her mouth just over the tip, her tongue seeking out the small catch she could see in her mind's eye, the faint taste of coppery salt overtaken by salty bitterness.  
  
His hands were beginning to hurt, bruise for a time, as she suckled firmly, moaning quietly against the hot shaft in her mouth. There was a thrill to doing this, having a Solar in the palm of her hand, rolling the odd soft firmness of his testicles in between her fingers. Petals would freely admit she adored Crimson, that she knew that both saw each other as equals, but sometimes... there was joy in taking the upper hand and controlling.  
  
Especially when others would call it submission. The Sidereal giggled to herself, pushing down the fold she could feel in her tongue, the strangled shout from the Dawn's mouth as his hands grasped her hair and pushing her lips down. By instinct, she pushed her head against the pressure as she took a deep breath though her nose, slowing her work down until he understood he was to take only what she gave. It took a minute or so for him to let out a breath and relax enough, his hands fisting in the blankets as she returned to sucking him off.  
  
It wasn't long before she could feel the singular shudder that warned her what was going to come, according to the books she had read on the topic. The Oracle opened one eye to stare across her lover's body, ruby and emerald meeting for a split second before he groaned, his head thrown back as he pushed into her mouth again, flooding it with the books had said was his seed, what the Auspicious Prospect indicated was the completion of his pleasure.  
  
After a long moment, Crimson Guard sat up on his elbows, his eyes bright and with a smile rivaling his Incarna. Petals simply smiled brightly and sat up, wiping her mouth before kissing her love's nose as she whispered in a gentle purr.  
  
"Happy birthday."


End file.
